goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Disaster Movie
| writers = | starring = | music = Christopher Lennertz | cinematography = Shawn Maurer | editing = Peck Prior | production companies = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $34.8 million }} Disaster Movie is a 2008 American parody film written and directed by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer. It stars Matt Lanter, Vanessa Minnillo, Gary "G Thang" Johnson, Crista Flanagan, Nicole Parker, Ike Barinholtz, Carmen Electra, Tony Cox, and Kim Kardashian in her feature film debut. Released on August 29, 2008 by Lionsgate, the film is a parody of the disaster film genre and pop culture. The film was panned by critics and audiences for its forced humor, excessive references and poor directing, with many considering it to be worse than the previous movies created by Seltzer and Friedberg. . The movie received six nominations for the 29th Golden Raspberry Awards. On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes it received a 1% score and is considered by some to be one of the worst films of all time. It grossed nearly $35 million against a budget of $20 million. Plot In the year 10,001 B.C., a caveman runs away from a predator through a plain and immediately gets into a fight with Wolf (Ike Barinholtz). After defeating him, the caveman then encounters the predator, a saber-toothed, gasoline-drinking Amy Winehouse (Nicole Parker), who informs him that the world will end on August 29, 2008 and that their fate lies in a Crystal Skull. The sequence is then revealed to be a dream of everyman Will (Matt Lanter) in the present day. He then finds out that his girlfriend Amy (Vanessa Minnillo) is having an affair with Flavor Flav (Abe Spigner), and she breaks up with Will because he is not admitting his true feelings for her. Later that day, Will has a "Super Duper Sweet Sixteen" party at his house, despite being 25. The guests include Juney (Crista Flanagan), Dr. Phil (John Di Domenico), Will's best friend Calvin (Gary "G Thang" Johnson), and Anton Chigurh (Barinholtz), among others. During the party, Amy arrives with her new boyfriend, a Calvin Klein underwear model. The party then comes to a halt when the room shakes and the lights go out. A bulletin on the radio claims there is a meteor shower and it is the end of the world. Soon after, the city starts to freeze over, and Will, Juney, Calvin, and Calvin's girlfriend Lisa (Kim Kardashian) retreat to a garage for shelter. When Juney mentions that the calamities are caused by global warming, Will realizes his dream about Amy Winehouse could be related. Later, Will is chided by the others for not committing himself to his relationship with Amy. The gang leaves the garage and Will gets a call from Amy, where he admits his feelings for her before the call is dropped. He decides to go to rescue Amy. Lisa is later killed by a meteor. While the others comfort a distraught Calvin, Giselle (Parker), a prostitute, climbs out of a manhole and gets hit by a taxi. Calvin catches her, and they immediately fall in love with each other. Giselle's pimp, Prince Edwin (Tad Hilgenbrink), challenges Calvin to a dance fight for her love, but a tornado appears and Prince Edwin escapes. Iron Man (Gerrard Fachinni), Hellboy (Barinholtz), and the Hulk (Roland Kickinger) attempt to fight it, but all are defeated by cows thrown by the tornado. After taking shelter, Will, Juney, Calvin, and Giselle encounter rabid knockoffs of Alvin and the Chipmunks, who attack the gang and kill Juney. The "Chipmunks" then go after Will and Calvin, but they trap them in a trash can, fatally suffocating them as they attempt to escape. On their way to the museum where Amy is trapped, the group runs into Batman, who informs them that they must go to evacuation buses and that there will be no chance of survival if they go to save Amy. With time against them, Princess Giselle kills Speed Racer (Jared S. Eddo), and the group hijacks his Mach Five to drive to the museum. At the museum, they save Amy, who reveals that the Crystal Skull is the only thing that can stop the end of the world. Calvin and the Princess then find that the museum doors are closed and all of the artifacts have come alive, including Po from Kung Fu Panda (Yoshio Iizuka), who fights Calvin but is defeated. When Calvin makes out with the Princess, Calvin accidentally pulls her wig and discovers that she is actually a transvestite. While this happens, "Po" takes out a katana and kills Calvin and the Princess. Meanwhile, Will and Amy run into a nude Beowulf (Barinholtz), who fights with Will. Amy then stabs “Beowulf” in the back, killing him. After "Beowulf" is defeated, Will and Amy encounter Indiana Jones (Tony Cox), who is revealed to be Will's father. "Indy" tries to put the Crystal Skull on the altar, but he flys through a stained glass window in the room. Will does it instead, and he averts further destruction. Will and Amy have a wedding ceremony performed by "The Guru Shitka" (Domenico), it then goes to a extensive musical number about all of the characters dating each other parodying "I'm Fucking Matt Damon" by Sarah Silverman. The film ends with the "Chipmunks" getting crushed to death by a falling cow. Parodies Films and TV shows *''10,000 BC'' (2008) *''American Gladiators'' (2008) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) *''The Break-Up'' (2006) *''Flavor of Love'' (2006-2008) *''My Super Sweet 16'' (2005-2008) *''Superbad'' (2007) *''Women of Wrestling'' (2000-2002) *''Wanted'' (2008) *''No Country for Old Men'' (2007) *''Juno'' (2007) *''High School Musical'' (2006) *''Cloverfield'' (2008) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006-2011) *''Hancock'' (2008) *''Sex and the City'' (2008) *''You Don't Mess with the Zohan'' (2008) *''Jumper'' (2008) *''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''Step Up 2: The Streets'' (2008) *''World Trade Center'' (2006) *''An Inconvenient Truth'' (2006) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) *''Never Back Down'' (2008) *''Twister'' (1996) *''There Will Be Blood'' (2007) *''Doomsday'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Hellboy'' (2004) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) *''The Simpson’s Movie'' (2007) - film poster *''The Shining'' (1980) *HeadOn (2006 commercial) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Night at the Museum'' (2006) *''Beowulf'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''The Love Guru'' (2008) Real-life people *Amy Winehouse *Kanye West *Jonas Brothers *Justin Timberlake *Jessica Simpson *Phil McGraw *Michael Jackson *Calvin Klein underwear model *Flavor Flav Cast * Matt Lanter as Will * Vanessa Minnillo as Amy * Gary "G Thang" Johnson as Calvin * Crista Flanagan as Juney / Hannah Montana * Nicole Parker as Giselle / Amy Winehouse / Jessica Simpson * Kim Kardashian as Lisa Taylor * Ike Barinholtz as The Policeman / Wolf / Anton Chigurh / Hellboy / Batman / "Beowulf" / Prince Caspian * Carmen Electra as The Beautiful Assassin * Tony Cox as Indiana Jones * Tad Hilgenbrink as Prince Edwin * Nick Steele as Underwear Model * Jason Boegh as Carrie Bradshaw * John Di Domenico as Dr. Phil / The Guru Shitka * Abe Spigner as Flavor Flav * Christopher Johnson as Michael Jackson * Jared S. Eddo as Speed Racer * Yoshio Iizuka as Kung Fu Panda * Jonas Neal as J.T. * Jacob Tolano Wood as Dr. Bruce Banner * Roland Kickinger as The Incredible Hulk * Walter Harris as John Hancock * Gerrard Fachinni as Iron Man * Johnny Rock as Male Princess (Enchanted Princess' dance double) * Devin Crittenden as Paulie Bleeker * Noah Harpster as Seth * Austin Michael Scott as McLover Release Critical reception Disaster Movie suffered an even worse reception than Seltzer and Friedberg's other films like Epic Movie and ''Meet The Spartans''. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 1% based on 73 reviews with an average rating of 1.76/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Returning to their seemingly bottomless well of flatulence humor, racial stereotypes, and stale pop culture gags, Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer have produced what is arguably their worst Movie yet." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 15 out of 100 based on reviews from 12 critics, indicating "overwhelming dislike". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "F" on an A+ to F scale. It was featured in Empire's 50 Worst Movies Ever poll, Total Film's 66 Worst Movies Ever list and the MRQE's 50 Worst Movies list (where it holds a score of 17, the lowest score on the site). Disaster Movie became the lowest ranked film on IMDb's Bottom 100 list days after its premiere. Jason Solomons of The Guardian wrote that "Nothing can convey the grimness of Disaster Movie, which would be the Worst Movie Ever Made were it actually a movie at all." Adam Tobias of the Watertown Daily Times opined, "I just don't see how anyone could not find Disaster Movie one of the worst films of all time," further adding that the title of the film was appropriate, because the movie is "a disaster." The Times newspaper named the film the worst of 2008. The only positive review posted on Rotten Tomatoes was by Jim Schembri from Australian newspaper The Age. Schembri called it "dumb but also undeniably funny in more spots than a right-thinking mature person feels comfortable admitting", the film was given 3½ stars out of five. The most positive major critic review listed on either Metacritic or Rotten Tomatoes was by Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly, who gave the film a C+ and remarked: "The movie is merciless sending up Juno s self-satisfied hipster gobbledygook, and it's quite funny to see Hannah Montana still promoting her tie-in products as she lies crushed and dying under a meteor." Gleiberman previously contributed the only positive review listed on either site (out of 17 at Metacritic and 57 at Rotten Tomatoes) of Friedberg and Seltzer's earlier effort Epic Movie. Box office performance On its domestic theatrical debut, Disaster Movie grossed $2,023,130 on its opening day, $5,836,973 over the three-day weekend, and $6,945,535 over the four-day weekend (including Labor Day). It ranked #7 for both the three- and four-day weekends. The film's takings for the weekend fell far short of the $17 million predicted by the Dallas Morning News. The film was not as commercially successful as previous Friedberg/Seltzer releases. On a $20 million budget, it grossed $14,190,901 domestically and $17,492,474 overseas for a worldwide total of $31,683,375, less than half the gross of Meet the Spartans. Home media The DVD and Blu-ray was released on January 6, 2009. They both included an Unrated "Cataclysmic" Edition and a theatrical version, both with the same extras. About 410,934 DVD units were sold, bringing in $8,447,690 in revenue (updated October 2009). Accolades On January 21, 2009, the film received six nominations for the 29th Golden Raspberry Awards. The nominations were for Worst Picture, Worst Supporting Actress (Electra), Worst Supporting Actress (Kardashian), Worst Director, Worst Screenplay, and Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-Off, or Sequel. Kardashian acknowledged her nomination on her blog, where she commented, "It's an honor just being nominated!" References External links * * * * * Category:2008 films Category:2000s parody films Category:American films Category:American parody films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films about infidelity Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films produced by Peter Safran